The Promise
by Independent Angel
Summary: REWRITE OF 9/11 STORY! Jay never breaks his promises. He keeps them. But what happens when he's on board of Flight 93, the plane of death? And what happens when Theresa's voice is on his cellphone? But there was on other promise he DID keep...


**Okay, I decided to retype this horrible piece of writing! The new improved, 9/11 STORY! Please review!**

There is no hope, there is no way. The times that have given us light and life soon must fade. But when your life makes all the difference? What happens then?

Of all the people of the world, a hero's life had to be in jeopardy, the only one to have been able to stop the destruction coming to the end. Jay, the leader of the seven descendants of the Greek heroes, was on the plane Flight 93. He was supposedly going around for a small travel, to look around before the official beginning of school would start. The only good thing about Olympia High was that the one he loved stayed near.

Until now, that is.

Sitting at window seat, Jay could feel his heart racing faster as the horrifying information sunk into his skull, his eyes trying not to stare too hard that it would make the monsters suspicious of him. But what exactly was he going to do? Suddenly take his sword out and kill them? Nonsense; it would endanger the other passengers.

But what he did dare to himself was take his cellphone, just to bring it close to his ear. Looking down at the blue walk-talkie slash cellphone, he closed his eyes to remember the digits of Theresa's phone number.

The men who had taken over the plane now walked through the aisles, giving frightening death glares as they eyed the passengers. Just a few minutes ago, one of the men had even threatened to use a bomb right at the plane. Jay had truly believed that was his moment to die, but something made him realize that the man could not pull the bomb-tag.

Keeping the cellphone on the palm of his right hand, he gripped it tightly. Moving his brown eyes towards the direction of the men, he whispered to the passenger behind him to let him know if one of them would come their way.

Flipping the cellphone open, he slowly pressed its numbers, counting Theresa's number mentally. All her prayed right now was for her angelic voice to answer the phone; that's what he needed right now: the miracle of his angel. Looking up every now and then, checking if the men would start eyeing him. But seeing as they didn't, he lowered his head to be able to place the phone beside his ear.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, Jay's heart fluttered with relief. Yes, his angel had just now spoken to him, and it was more than enough to give him a whip of confidence. Jay felt his mouth dry, though, from all the fear that he had just faced. Clearing his throat lightly, he closed his eyes to imagine the beautiful angel.

"Theresa…" Jay had managed to whisper, his voice shaking still from his passed fear. "I…I need to talk with you," he stammered, not knowing if she knew what was going on or not. But his questions were answered when he heard pure pain in her voice, as if someone tried to hurt his angel.

"Jay," she sighed, and Jay knew at once she was crying. "I know what's happening…" Theresa had trailed off, as if what she was going to say next was unbearable. Jay shook his head, already feeling the sting in his heart.

"You have to tell me," he stated, and raised his head slightly to check the men. He lowered his head again. "But you need to know something; half an hour ago, a man was stabbed in order for four men to gain control of Flight 93," he informed her. He waited slightly to see if Theresa was listening or already in tears.

"Go on…" she encouraged, but Jay knew she didn't want to hear the damn trouble he was in. Why wouldn't she? He wouldn't want to hear it, either. But Theresa was a hero, and like him, she would find a way to stop this…eventually.

"But now the pilot's stabbed," he whispered even quieter. "And Theresa, I'm not sure how this is going to go…" his voice cracked, and made Theresa silent for almost half a minute; but it was long enough to drive Jay crazy. He needed to hear her voice; he needed to know she was still there.

"This is all a nightmare…" she whispered, mostly talking to herself. "Jay, you have to know this, too; your flight isn't the only one that is in danger," she whispered quietly. Without notice, Jay had let his eyes widen, horror-struck as suddenly he lowered the phone when the men made their routes again.

"What…?" Jay whispered after they left. Theresa gave a heartbreaking sigh and tried to talk, even thought the rest was so hard to explain. "Theresa, please, I need to hear your voice."

"Okay," she sighed again, trying to calm down. "Two planes have already…" her voice stopped as she let her tears interfere with her information. Jay waited patiently as he knew how terrible painful it must have been with her, to watch the news one morning and find out the one you love is in danger of dying…and there wasn't a thing you could do about it.

"Theresa…" he whispered.

"I'm alright," she assured him. Clearing her throat, she continued. "The planes have already crashed into the Twin Towers of the United States. The TV's on right now, and the planes are still in there, and the Towers are still standing and – Oh my gosh, Jay…" Theresa stopped, suddenly her on going talking pausing for a slight moment.

"Theresa, what happened?" Jay demanded, feeling his heart beating faster with every second that passed.

"Jay…you won't believe it…" Theresa gasped, and he knew something unimaginable had just happened. "…Jay, the Twin Towers…they just…collapsed…" she gasped, her breathing sounding uneven as Jay listened to her.

"Calm down," he ordered, knowing that his poor angel got worried easily. "I'm sure this has nothing to do with it," he lied poorly, knowing that deeply in his heart that he was now part of the insane suicidal mission.

"Oh, my gosh…I can't believe it…" Theresa spoke on the other side of the phone. Jay could hear distant voices in the background of the phone; he realized then the plane had gotten really quiet. But listening intently on the background voices, he began to recognize them; Herry sounded as if he were going to murder to bastards who came up with the plot; Neil, who seemed too terrified to think of any ideas for the group; Atlanta, sounding completely panicked; Archie, who seemed dumbstruck of the whole thing; and Odie, who sounded as if he did not have a single solution.

A gentle rock of the plane caused Jay to gasp, scaring Theresa. She shouted demands, making sure nothing had happened, and that if he was alright. He did not pay attention to her demands, but his nightmares scroll intensely through his eyes.

In the phone, he could hear the background noises of the TV, playing the news, and the dreadful information of another crash. But Jay did not pay attention to that, because the plane began to pick up speed, obviously no longer staying in its laminar flow, but heading down towards the…ground.

His pulse had beaten faster and faster, feeling paralyzed of the whole situation. His eyes were unable to blink; he mind was unable to think. Of all the times to feel this…why now? Why was this time to die when he had his girlfriend on his cellphone?

"Theresa?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but obvious failed when his adrenaline rushed throughout his body, the plane moving even faster towards the ground. Had they already reached their destination? Theresa immediately responded on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Jay?" she asked innocently, her angelic voice echoing through his ears. His eyes began to hold tears of both fear and regret. They were the fear of being torn away from Theresa, and the regret of the new thought of words in his head.

"I'll see you soon, okay, angel?" he asked, his hands quivering. The plane had reached further down, his jaw shaking from complete fear. He heard Theresa calm down, making his give a small amount of relief.

"Promise?" she asked. Jay realized that he had to answer fast; the screams of people were getting louder, and the destination was getting even closer, fast than he had though.

"I promise," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you, Theresa. And please, go into my room and open my drawer." After those words, he immediately closed his cellphone, letting it drop to the floor, sliding forward. It was more than enough proof to show they were heading directly…down.

He let his memories flash before his eyes; his first kiss with Theresa, meeting his friends, the missions to save the world…

Boy, he was doing heck of a job staying alive. Closing his eyes, he whispered to himself a few words, and let the last of the few moments consume him.

XX

Theresa heard the dial tone after hearing Jay's instructions. She gave a puzzled look. How was he so certain he was coming back soon? Theresa didn't mind; Jay had always kept his promise, so what ever made him make that promise probably had probably had been proof that he was coming home.

Walking towards Jay's bedroom, she opened the door like she had done a week ago, and she remembered telling Jay to wake up because of his stupid flight. Theresa shrugged and walked to his desk, pulling the drawer out and saw a single piece of paper with a black box.

She opened the velvet box first, and she let her green eyes widen to a beautiful promise ring; it was a pink jewel, with the silver metal overlapping with a few strands. She blinked away her tears of happiness, and read the paper. It was his writing, making her heart leap with joy.

_I Promise you my heart._

That was it; that was all it said. She took the beautiful, sparkling ring out of the box, placing it on her left hand's ring finger. Grinning, she skipped to the living room to show her friends.

But sadly, Theresa's happy attitude disappeared when she saw her friends horror-struck Atlanta was the first to see Theresa and the ring that was placed on her finger. She stood up, heavy tears streaked across Atlanta's face.

"Jay was supposed to give that to you on your birthday…tomorrow," Atlanta sighed, trying to give a weak smile. Theresa didn't smile, knowing something was wrong. All her friends had confronted her, Neil wrapping his arms around Theresa.

"Jay's gone," Neil spoke. Theresa let her gaze wander off to the TV, seeing that a plane mysteriously crashed in the meadows. She stared at it long and hard, seeing the newscaster give a whole bunch of information, basically what happened to the last three planes. But what surprised Theresa the most was when the newscaster announced the plane: Flight 93.

Theresa collapsed on the floor, her tears now freefalling onto her shirt. Her friends surrounded her, looking both her face and the new ring. What ran through her mind had jogged through her head over and over again.

Jay broke his promise…

**There! Isn't that better? I'm not deleting the other one…haha. Please, review!**


End file.
